


Things Unseen, Things Unsaid

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping Avon safe is hard work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unseen, Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jaxomsride in an LJ meme, from the prompt "the monster" + Avon/Cally.

“I don’t need protecting,” said Avon. “And certainly not from a mere imaginary monster.”

Cally turned her head. “I said that it was in the mind, Avon. That doesn’t make it any less real.”

“It does in my experience,” Avon said, although she was fairly certain that must be a lie.

Cally sighed. “Let me explain it this way for you: there is danger in here. I can keep us both safe, but it will be much easier for me to do so if we remain close together. Would you rather I left you alone so that you can run the risk of having your liquefied brain tissue dribble out of your ears, or shall I stay and ensure that does not happen?”

“I suppose we can’t risk losing the only person round here with a functioning brain,” said Avon, which she translated to mean something along the lines of ‘yes, thank you, Cally.’

Cally closed her eyes. “It will be better if you do not disturb my concentration.”

“Will it be difficult?” he asked, more quietly.

It would, Cally thought. It would be so much easier with even one other telepath, even with something like a moondisc, but she was alone. Without such support she might still fail. Avon could help with none of that, so she left his question unanswered.

“I take it that’s a yes,” said Avon with an edge of dark humour.

Cally had meant to be impatient, still slightly annoyed with him, but she gave into a momentary weakness instead, already feeling the approach of one of the dark creatures that existed between minds. “The closer you are, the easier it will be.” She kept her tone carefully dispassionate, and then concentrated on her task, but Avon evidently didn’t need to read minds to understand some things: silently, he moved in nearer, close enough that she could lean back against him where they were sitting together.

“Yes,” she said, already half here, half elsewhere. “That might help. Thank you, Avon.”


End file.
